Cause and Consequence
by swordtail600
Summary: Chapter 19 is here and this is the end! House and Cameron resolve things and all is good in the world! Enjoy the last chapter and thank you so much for all the reviews and support!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for reading (or attempting to :) ) my first House Fanfiction. I've always lurked in different areas of fanfiction but this is my first attempt to depict these characters in my own twisted world. I don't own these characters, the show blah blah blah... Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

She knew it was a bad idea even before she left her quiet apartment that evening. Allison rarely ventured into this part of town during the day, let alone after dark, but that nagging thought wasn't severe enough to stop her as she pulled her car away from the curb and headed into the black New Jersey night.

The windshield wipers swept furiously against the glass, trying unsuccessfully to keep it clear against the pounding rain of the November storm. Turning up the heater in her old model Honda Accord she rubbed her hands against steering wheel and waited for the comforting rush of warm air. She stifled a yawn as turned to radio up, hoping to clear the fog out of her tired brain.

This week had been particularly grueling at work. The team had had a young girl admitted into their care with severe respiratory failure and a high fever. She had died before they could find a cause of her illness and the loss impacted the team in more ways that they cared to admit.

Foreman had been his usual sympathetic self; taking the distraught mother under his wing and making sure she was taken care of. Chase had become obssesed with pissing Foreman off at every corner, constantly aggravating the neurologist with childish and useless banter that only Allison could see was used as a self-preserving defense to uncomfortable situations. House had retreated to his office to brood and wallow in the self-hatred he had created for himself.

And here was Dr. Allison Cameron, on a stormy Friday night, driving to the only convenience store she knew of that was open after 11pm to drown her sorrows in a pint of chocolate ice-cream and a bottle of red wine.

She slowed the car down to 25mph as she drove up Kosher Street and pulled up to the curb. The bright lights of the store blurred as she shut off the car, the windshield wipers finally shuddering to a stop as the rain created hundreds of tiny rivers cascading down the glass. She pulled the zipper of her coat all the way up to her chin and tightened the hood around her head. After taking her wallet out of her purse and shoving it into her pocket, she hid the bag under the passenger seat and took a deep breath She reluctantly thrust open the door and exited her now toasty car into the piercing rain.

Entering the small store, she shook the rain from her head and pulled back her hood. The man behind the counter eyed her appreciatively and Allison frowned at the unwanted attention. She quickly escaped his piercing look by half-sprinting down an aisle, disappearing between the rows of baby food and maxi pads. She made her way to the back of the store and sought out the frozen foods section, her growling stomach reminding her she hadn't eaten a thing since three o'clock that afternoon. She had been so engrossed in paperwork from their previous case that she was shocked to realize it was 10:15 before she left the hospital. She studied the broad assortment of ice-cream, seeking out her favorite Ben and Jerry's chocolate mix. Just as she located the tiny container of bliss and pulled it out of the freezer a loud crashed followed by what was undoubtedly three gunshots interrupted the general silence of the store.

Instinctively, Allison dropped to the floor and covered her head with trembling hands. She squeezed her eyes shut and her heart was pounding so loudly she thought it would jump right out of her chest. Her breathing increased and she forcefully tried to quiet it as she strained to hear what was going to happen next.

She heard the sound of approaching footsteps, loud and menacing on the cold cement floor of the store. She was too terrified to open her eyes and she tried to pull into herself and disappear as the footsteps stopped only a few feet away from her. Finally, the overwhelming need to process the situation forced her to open her eyes and glance up at the source of the footsteps, her eyes burning in panic. The barrel of a gun was pointed directly at her face, its owner a large, angry-looking man who had blood-splattered on his chin and the exposed area of flesh under his throat. His mouth contorted into a sickening snarl as he regarded the long-haired woman in front of him.

"Get up bitch!"

_**T.B.C...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Allison Cameron, who was habitually calm, cool and collected during emergency situations, was now frozen in her own skin as she stared at the lethal weapon pointed directly in her face. The man who held the gun unfortunately wasn't the patient type and roughly, he yanked her to her feet. Kicking the forgotten ice-cream to the side he brought his face only inches from hers and spat out, "I told you to stand up! Bitch!" He brought his large, calloused hand down hard on Allison's face, momentarily stunning her.

The thief let go of her wrist, leaving a darkening bruise on the tender skin. He looked closely at the paralyzed woman, smiling as he noticed her lip was bleeding. "You bleed easy eh bitch? That's ok, what I have planned shouldn't bring too much blood." He turned away yelling back as he walked to the front of the store, "Now don't go anywhere. I wouldn't want to shoot you because you did something stupid."

Allison slowly regained her senses and with shaking fingers, dabbed the blood off her lip. She felt sick to her stomach, how on earth was she going to get out of this situation? She had an overwhelming desire to be back in her apartment, curled up in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn and a cheesy romantic flick. Instead, here she was, in a bad part of town being held hostage by a lunatic with a gun.

Involuntary tears sprung into her eyes as Allison realized the gravity of her situation. The man had locked the front door and was pulling the body of the storekeeper off the counter and down one of the aisles. He deposited the man beside a row of boxed granola bars and decided he wanted a snack. Ripping open a box of bars, he took two and and shoved them into his coat. Munching on a third one, he approached the tiny woman still standing stiffly in front of the frozen foods.

"So bitch, we have the whole place to ourselves. That guy over there isn't feeling too great so I don't think he will interrupt us." He motioned to the store keeper who was quite obviously dead with a bullet hole in his forehead and two in his abdomen. He took a threatening step toward her and ran his finger over her lips. "Sorry about that sweetie, but I can't have a woman who doesn't listen."

Allison shuddered at his touch, revolted by his actions and the smokey-sour smell of his breath as he leaned into her face. She turned her face away as he leaned in to kiss her, bile rising in the back of her throat and anger brewing in her belly. Before she even knew what came over her, she brought her knee up and forcefully hit the guy square in the crotch. He screamed in pain and bent over giving her the perfect opportunity to break his nose with the heel of her hand. She took her chance and felt the stab of satisfaction as she head the bone crack on impact and watched as the torrent of blood ran down his face staining the white, puffy coat he wore.

"BITCH!" He screamed and before Allison could react, he had her by the throat, pressed up against the cold glass of the freezer.

She was completely shocked at this turn of events and grappled uselessly at his arms as he held her in an iron grip. Her breath began to hitch as he tightened his hands, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin on her neck making it nearly impossible to get a deep breath.

He sneered at her, "This is more like it!" He tightened his grip impossibly, choking the life out of her.

Tears gathered in her eyes and Allison tried desperately to loosen his grip and get some air. Her vision started to falter and the man's face became blurry as she started to lose consciousness. Just before she passed out completely, she was aware of a loud shout and the man's face contorting in pain. His grip relaxed as he fell forward and she sank slowly to the floor, unconsciousness claiming her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was only a matter of seconds before Allison regained conscioussness and surveyed the damage. Her neck ached and her wrist was beginning to swell. The man who had previously held her in a death grip was unconscious on the floor, blood oozing from a cut on his head, making a small pool on the floor. A young boy, who didn't look a day over 13, stood behind the man holding a shovel, tears running down his face.

Allison coughed forcefully, trying to clear her aching throat. She regarded the terrified boy, "Are you okay?" She croaked out, not remembering seeing the boy in the store before the gunman had arrived.

He managed to nod and dropped the shovel on the floor with a loud crash. Even though he had never met this woman before in his life, the boy rushed over and hugged her, seeking any type of comfort he could.

Allison hugged him back tightly, grateful that this small child had the nerve to take on the large man and hit him in the head with a shovel. He had saved her life. She pulled back to look the boy in the eyes, "Were you alone here?"

The boy shook his head and pointed to a form crumpled in the corner. A woman in her late thirties was laying on the floor, unconscious with blood pooling underneath her abdomen. "My mom got hurt."

"What is your name?" Allison stood up gingerly and struggled her way over to the bleeding woman.

"Jake," the boy replied, "my mom's name is Rebecca." He started to shake again and asked, "Is my mom going to die? I don't want her to die!" His eyes welled up and he began to cry.

She realized that the poor boy was going into shock and rushed back to his side. Unzipping her coat and sweater, Allison pulled both articles of clothing around the boy, trying to keep him warm. She shivered in her flimsy black tank top but pushed that aside as she told him to keep the sweater on and sit down for a few minutes. She hurried back over to Jake's mother.

Allison tried to appear calm as she realized just how serious Rebecca's injuries were. Two gunshot wounds were seeping large amounts of blood out of her stomach and her breathing was shallow. "Jake, my name is Allison Cameron. I'm a doctor but I want you to call me Allison ok? I'm going to help your mom but I need your help too. Can you do that?"

The boy nodded slowly.

"Okay, good." She lifted the woman's shirt and swore softly as she examined the wounds. Two shots, both in the upper quadrents had undoubtedly caused traumatic internal injuries, most likely perforation of the liver and ascending colon. She needed immediate surgery if she wanted a chance at survival.

Allison looked around the store, desperately searching for anything that resembled medical supplies. She looked to the boy drowning in her coat. "Jake, can you find me some medical supplies? Gauze, tape, blankets anything you can find!" She needed to get pressure on these wounds quickly.

Jake got up and hurried around the store, looking for the supplies. He disappeared between the rows of canned food just as police sirens could be heard in the distance. Allison nearly cried in relief. She had left her cell phone in the car but the store clerk obviously had pushed the panic button before he was killed by the gunman.

The gunman! Allison whipped her head up just in time to see the man looming above her and a split second later he hauled her to her feet by her hair and pressed the cold metal of the gun against her temple. "Gotcha again bitch!" He sneered.

Allison gasped in pain at the assualt and tears of fear fell slowly from her eyes. She shuddered as the man licked the tears off her face, "You taste sweet. Just how I like it."

Anger again flared within her as she tried to pull away from the man. He brutally smacked her across the face with the barrel of the gun and she fell to the floor. As she lay there, her face pressed on the cold cement she saw Jake's feet coming towards her. Before she could shout out a warning, the gunman turned and fired a shot directly into Jake's chest.

"NO!" Allison screamed and tried to push herself up as Jake crumpled to the floor, a look of pure shock crossing his innocent features. The gunman kicked her roughly in the ribs and went over to Jake, taking her wallet out of the coat he was wearing.

He opened it and looked at her driver's license. "Allison Cameron," he read, "that is such a pretty name. I'll remember it." He flipped the wallet closed and stuffed it into his coat. "Gotta split," he chuckled as the sirens grew louder and louder. He pulled the hood over his head and exited the store through the front door, running off into the night.

Allison lay in shock for another few seconds then pushed herself up and rushed over to Jake who was laying still on the floor. His eyes were closed and he was very pale. She ripped open the jacket and was horrified to find a sucking chest wound pumping blood out faster than she could put pressure on it. His breathing was hitching as he struggled for air.

Tears poured down her face as she grabbed her discarded sweater, pressing it firmly on the wound. "Come on Jake, hang on for me!" She was trying not to panic and remember her training, but she felt like she was drawing blanks. The pain from her ribs was nearly unbearable and she could barely move her hand. She knew she had broken her wrist and definetly some ribs but that didn't matter. She needed to save this little boy's life.

Just then two police officers burst into the store, their guns drawn. "POLICE! GET DOWN!" The older officer took in the situation in front of him. "Ma'me, we will have ambulances on the way. Is the perp still in here?"

Allison shook her head. "No he just fled. We need to get his boy to the hospital right now! His mother is over there." She pointed to the Rebecca in the corner. "Call an ambulance for her but I need you to take us now to the hospital in your car. Call ahead to the hospital, tell them Dr. Allison Cameron is on the way in with a thirteen year old male, gunshot wound to the chest with probable pnuemothorax and ruptured aorta. Tell them he'll need a chest tube and surgery immediately!"

She turned her attention back to the boy in her arms, his breathing slowing with every inhalation. She could hear the blood bubbling in his chest as he bled out. "We need to move NOW!"

The officer quickly rushed to help carry Jake into the police car and Allison got in the back with him. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as the movement bumped her aching ribs.

"You okay Miss?" The officer looked at her with great concern.

"Yes! Lets just go!" Allison was becoming increasingly frantic as the minutes wore on. Every minute they wasted here was a minute less they had to save Jake's life.

The officer nodded and got in the car. Throwing the car into gear, the officer floored the gas pedal and they flew off toward Princeton Plainsboro.

In the backseat, Allison tried to keep Jake alive by sticking her finger on top of the hole in Jake's aorta. She could actually feel the blood pressure in the huge vessel weakening as they drove on. She looked down at his face and was horrified to see his lips had turned blue; he wasn't breathing.

"Oh god!" She moaned and started CPR the best she could in the cramped space while holding Jake's aorta closed.

The officer looked back at the doctor who was covered in blood and doing mouth to mouth and the small boy. "We are two minutes out Miss."

"Please hurry!" Allison knew they were running out of time.

**_T.B.C..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dr. Gregory House was just dozing off in his soft, leather armchair when the shrill ring of the telephone jerked him back to reality. Annoyed, he grabbed the handset that was resting on the ottoman and glared at the call display. Who the hell would be calling him at 11:45 on a Friday night? Squinting at the offending device he was irritated to read:

PrincetonPlains

555-4354

11/21/05 11:46pm

Scoffing at the idea of being called in to work after such a crappy week he simply ignored the call and let the machine pick up. He settled back into his chair and popped a Vicodin, waiting for sleep to once again claim him.

What seemed like two seconds later, his pager started buzzing furiously on the coffee table. Muttering several curses, House pulled himself out of his cocoon in the Laz-y-Boy and retrieved the vile device. Glancing at the flashing screen, he was suddenly more awake than he had been in weeks.

Msg Received: 11/21/05 11:52pm from_ **DR.L.CUDDY**_

"Need you in ER. Dr. Cameron involved in robbery"

House, not realizing that he could actually move so fast if he really had to, was up and out the door within thirty-five seconds. On the drive over to the hospital, he wondered what this cryptic message from his boss could mean. He supposed that either Cameron had gone ape shit from the stress and robbed someone _or_ something had happened to her that he didn't even want to think about.

Dr. House arrived in the ER, looking suspiciously at the empty beds and empty nurse's station. "Where the hell was everyone?" House wondered briefly if this was just a cruel joke but then he got a glimpse of Cuddy waiting with several other doctors by the ambulance bay; all wearing yellow protective gowns.

He limped over to her. "So Cuddy, did my little duckling finally crack and kill someone?"

Dr. Cuddy, who was completely unamused, glared at him. "You have a lot of nerve even saying that! I just hope to god Cameron is okay."

House's hopes fell. Obviously something had actually happened to Cameron and it wasn't a laughing matter. He sombered, "What's going on?"

Cuddy sighed, "I'm not too sure." The ER just got a call from a police officer who is on his way here from the scene of a violent store robbery. He said he has a Dr. Cameron from PPTH in the back of his squad car trying to resuscitate a fourteen year old boy with a gunshot wound to the chest. Two more ambulances are on the way here with a woman who was also shot and a man who is assumed dead."

"God," House breathed, "Is Cameron okay? Assuming this is actually Dr. _Allison_ Cameron." He was more worried than he cared to admit and hoped Cuddy wouldn't notice.

"The cop said she was pretty roughed up but otherwise she seemed okay." Cuddy looked at her watch, "The call came in ten minutes ago as I was just leaving." She sighed impatiently, "Where the hell are they?"

No sooner than the words left her mouth, the piercing wail of a police car was becoming louder and louder. The car pulled up to the doors with two ambulances close on it's tail.

"Showtime," Cuddy muttered as she pulled on her gloves.

_**T.B.C...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Author's Note:_** A big thank you to everyone who is reading or sent reviews! It means a lot to me:) I hope you are all enjoying the story and I apologize the last one was so short. I didn't think it needed to be dragged on, I wanted to get the point across short and sweet. This one should be a bit longer. Enjoy:)

Sweat was pouring down her brow and it was becoming increasingly difficult to take a deep breath through the pain in her ribs but Allison was so focused on trying to revive Jake that she barely noticed. The boy had stopped breathing almost three minutes ago and she had been doing CPR alone for that entire time. Her body was shaking with fatigue and she was dizzy with lack of oxygen when they finally pulled up to the doors of the ER.

Waiting in the ambulance bay was a team of nurses and doctors (one of whom was Cuddy) with a gurney. The doors to the car were thrown open and several gloved hands were pulling Jake from the backseat. Allison started to lose grip on his chest and panicked, "Wait, wait! He has a torn aorta."

The team paused long enough for Allison to climb on the gurney with him, holding her fingers in his chest. She ignored the worried glance from Cuddy and started rattling off his stats, "Fourteen year old male, gunshot wound to the chest, he's lost about half his blood volume. BP is falling very fast and he stopped breathing three minutes ago. He also has a collapsed left lung."

They rushed into the ER so quickly that Allison didn't even see House standing there, a shocked expression on his face when he saw her. She was covered in blood and bruises and was ghostly pale. House quietly followed the team to the trauma room and stood just inside the door.

A surgeon rushed in out of no where and took over holding Jake's chest. "Get me a clamp now!" He bellowed, pushing Allison to the side.

She immediately started doing chest compressions, trying to help get his heart started. "Come on Jake," she whispered, "don't do this now." Her breath was coming out in painful pants as she blindly pushed on his chest, ignoring the searing pain in her shattered wrist.

Cuddy met House's eyes over the din of the trauma, motioning him to get Cameron out of there. She grabbed her arm and pulled softly, "Come on Dr. Cameron, you need to go sit down and get checked out."

"No. I don't want to leave him," Allison protested. Her efforts were in vain however when a nurse accidentally bumped her side causing her to gasp in pain and shut her eyes.

House nodded imperceptibly at Cuddy's request and limped over to Cameron. "Come on Cameron." He tugged on her arm, dragging her away from the grisly scene in front of them.

"House?" Allison hadn't even noticed him and was surprised to still see him here, she thought he "checked out" at five. "I'm not leaving!" She glared at him.

"If you want your job next week, you will leave now," he insisted, pulling her more forcefully to the door. House mentally noted that she barely had the energy to stop him even with his bummed leg. "Come on, lets go over to the clinic."

"NO! I want to wait until he is stable and his mother arrives." Allison paused to catch her breath before continuing, "She was shot up really bad. I don't think she has much of a chance." Involuntary tears sprung into her eyes, "Oh god, what if she doesn't make it because I left her there. I told the police to call and ambulance and we bolted with Jake. What if she doesn't make it because of me?"

House was barely listening to her ramblings. "Cameron, you did the right thing getting him here so fast. Now come on!" He was trying to get her into the clinic and away from the chaotic ER before the mother did actually arrive.

"Oh god." A flush came over her entire body and before she could even make it to the trash can, Allison threw up on the floor, narrowly missing House's shoes. Tears of shame welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry House. I just.." her words trailed off as her knees started to give out.

House, who had jumped back when she spewed, took a giant step forward on his bad leg and caught the falling doctor just in time to get her into the chair beside them. "Hang on Cameron," he said through gritted teeth as he struggled to get her settled and breathe through the pain in his leg. Popping a vicodin, he regarded the woman in front of him. Her face was pale and sweaty, her lips starting to tremble. She was going into shock.

"Hey, Nurse Betty!" House waved to a nurse who was just leaving a patient room, "Can you be so kind as to get Dr. Cameron a wheelchair?"

Glaring at House, she brought over a chair and helped Cameron up and into it.

"I don't need a wheelchair," Cameron protested. "I can make it."

House scoffed, "Sure. All you need is to take a header and add to more of those bruises, let alone break my leg." He stared her down and she promptly shut up, letting the nurse wheel her to the deserted clinic.

House followed, leaning heavily on his cane. Despite his easy composure, he was really worried about Cameron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The nurse kicked House out of the exam room while she helped Allison into a gown and onto the table with a warm blanket. Despite the warm exam room and blanket, Allison couldn't stop the shaking that was taking over her body. Now that the adrenaline had passed, her body was going into shock and the shaking caused the pain in her ribs to be nearly unbearable. Red, hot, bolts of pain were shooting up her arm from her swollen wrist. She tried to concentrate on slowing her breathing and relaxing but the ordeal and her injuries were overwhelming her.

A few minutes later there was a light tap on the door. House poked his head in and seeing that Cameron was changed and covered up, he entered, closing the door softly behind him.

"Hey," he said quietly, sitting down on the stool beside her. "You know if you really wanted to play paramedic, we could have arranged a ride along for you. No need to go and get yourself hurt." He tried to make her smile but even he couldn't deny the seriousness of the situation.

Allison let out a small, shaky laugh but quickly gasped at the pain it caused. A tear slipped out the corner of her eye and she wiped it away quickly.

"Sorry," House said, "I suppose not all of my jokes are that funny."

He smiled slightly and put his stethoscope in his ears. He pulled the bed up so Allison was sitting up slightly and carefully lowered the front of her gown to three inches under her throat. He tried not to gasp audibly when he saw her chest and many black and blue bruises. His stomach twisted in anger at the obvious finger marks around her throat, someone had tried to strangle her and damn nearly succeeded.

"Did you lose consciousness?" He asked gently, listening to her lungs.

"For a few seconds," she replied unsteadily, "he was choking me." Her voice caught and tears filled her eyes, spilling over and onto the front of her gown. She swiped at them, embarrassed by her lack of emotional control. "Sorry," she muttered, wiping her nose.

House wordlessly handed her a tissue and placed a warm hand on her shaking shoulder, the closest thing to comfort she had ever seen him give.

"I'm okay," she sniffed. "I think I may have broken some ribs."

House's lips pursed in anger, "How?" He already knew the answer and dreaded her response.

"He kicked me." Allison looked at the wall. "Right after I woke up on the floor." House didn't trust himself to respond without getting angry and he didn't want to upset her any further. He simply nodded and placed his hands gently on her neck, examining the bruising there.

She winced but let him continue his inspection, trying not to moan in pain whenever he accidentally pushed too hard on a bruise.

House moved up to her face, examining the large, ugly bruise that was spreading across her cheekbone. "How did this happen? Was it a fist?"

"Gun barrel."

House shook his head in anger. "You need a CT scan to check for a concussion and facial fracutres. You are going to have quite a shiner." He smoothed back her hair to reveal a minor cut on her forhead. "This won't need stitches but I'm going to get you an ice-pack to put on your cheek."

When he was done, House pulled her gown back up and arranged the blanket so she was completely covered up to her neck. He reached under the blanket and gently pulled her arm out to take her pulse. Quietly, he took in the bruises on her wrist; more finger marks.

Allison took a shuddering breath. "I'm pretty sure my other wrist is broken." She motioned to her left arm, too weak to pull it out and show him herself.

"Who's the doctor here anyway?" House chuckled, "you are always one step ahead." He limped around to the other side and lifted the blanket revealing a battered wrist. It was so swollen he couldn't see the wrist bone but it looked somewhat deformed. "Ouch."

"Can you wiggle your fingers?"

She tried and failed, but succeeded in sending a bolt of pain up her arm. She hissed in agony.

House sighed. "Its definitely broken and I think your index finger could be fractured too. I'll get some x-rays ordered. But first I want to take at look at your ribs."

He looked at her carefully. "Cameron, would it be okay if I examined them? I can get Cuddy to come in here and do it if you would feel more comfortable."

Allison widened her eyes in shock. Dr. Greg House did actually have bedside manner! She shook her head, "No its okay. You can do it, just don't tell Chase or Foreman that I have nice breasts or anything."

House smiled, "Don't worry. I might not even need to take a peek at your fun-bags anyway. If you wanted me to though..." he trailed off, mischievously waggling his eyebrows. He wanted to get a smile out of her.

Cameron laughed softly, "What the hell are fun-bags anyway?"

"Ask Cuddy," was his cryptic reply.

"Okay. I'm just going to open your gown on the side and take a look at your ribs." House searched her face, looking for any signs of unease or regret. Not seeing any, he pulled back the blanket so it was across her waist and pulled the left panel of the gown to the side. He bunched it up just beside her left breast, leaving the skin there covered.

Cameron shuddered in pain as he lightly pressed on her ribs, feeling for bumps and ridges.

"I don't feel any displaced fractures but I'm sure there are some. There is some pretty severe bruising here." House covered her back up, and gave her hand a light squeeze; a gesture that shocked Cameron.

"Okay. I'm going to go ahead and order those x-rays and CT scanand we'll transfer you to a unit bed in the next hour or so after we cast up your wrist." House grabbed another blanket off the counter and spread it on Cameron's shaking form. "You are in shock, just try and relax.

"I'm trying," she muttered between chattering teeth. "I just can't get a decent breath of air."

"I know," House said, "I'm going to get the nurse to start you an IV morphine drip and some oxygen. It should make you feel better." House took a deep breath and wrung his hands nervously, "Cameron, I have to ask. Did this guy rape you?"

Cameron closed her eyes in pain. "No, but he would have if Jake didn't show up. He was feeling me up." She took another shuddering breath, trying to stave off the nausea that was threatening to overtake her.

"I'm sorry." House sat beside her once again and took her hand gently. "I'm going to get the ball rolling here and you can get some rest. I'll just be outside ok? I'm going to send the nurse in and I'll be back once I talk to X-ray."

Cameron closed her eyes and nodded, tears falling down her face. "Thanks House."

_**T.B.C...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews, but they don't all have to be nice! Feel free to give suggestions or criticism if you see fit. I can take it :) I must warn though, this chapter has some swearing and a sexual reference. You have been warned. Enjoy!

A few hours after all her tests were completed, Allison lay comfortably in a unit bed. House had pulled some strings (actually threatened some nurses) and had her moved to a bed in their department. She started at the ceiling, realizing how boring it actually was to be a patient in one of these beds. She glanced over at the dripping IV and decided that morphine was her new best friend even though it was making her very dopey.

She started to drift off when there was a knock at the door. House came in holding a file and a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Hey. Did someone call for a gigolo with a bum leg?" He paused before continuing, eyeing her thoughtfully, "I must say, that is quite a fetish, but I'm not arguing. My rate is $200 for the first hour and $300 for every subsequent hour."

Cameron stared at him, not sure if the morphine was making her hallucinate this strange conversation with her boss. "House? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Whoops, wrong room. Sorry. BUT," he drawled, "Since I'm here..." He looked down at the file in his hand, "It says here that a certain female immunologist is due for her tetanus shot this year and I think this is a perfect opportunity don't you?"

"Uh, okay. Sure." Cameron said suspiciously, half expecting him to disappear in a cloud of smoke. She giggled at the thought.

"So, I see the morphine is kicking in," House smiled, "prescription medication _is_ so much fun isn't it?" He popped a vicodin for to further prove his point. "I'm glad you are hopped up on morphine because your CT scan shows a non-displaced fracture of the left cheek but no concussion. You also have four broken ribs, a fractured wrist and fractured left index finger." He checked the monitor beside her and nodded approvingly, "Your pulse ox is coming back up. The oxygen is working. Do you feel better?"

Cameron nodded, "Very much so. Thanks."

"Good, because this might hurt a little." House jabbed the syringe into her arm before she even knew it was coming.

"OW! Fuck you House!" Cameron rubbed her arm roughly. "That hurt!"

"Wow! Such powerful words coming from such an innocent mouth." House was amused by this new unfettered Cameron. He had spoken with the police officer in the ER who said this was a very violent and traumatic robbery and was wondering how Cameron was holding up. House decided it would be best to keep her calm and "stoned" so she could rest before having to deal with the trauma. He had the nurse give her a large dose of morphine mixed with Ativan to keep the daemons and pain at bay for at least a few hours. He was now considering how he could keep her on these drugs for the long term. He could get used to working with a cursing Cameron, it could really keep him entertained.

"Ha! You have no idea what I've done with this mouth!" Cameron laughed and swatted at the fairy that was flying around her head.

"Okaaay then..." House decided this was his cue to leave. "I'll see you in the morning Cameron." He knew that she would be asleep very soon from the drugs and the fact it was nearly four AM.

"What! You're leaving? The party should just be getting started! Where is everyone by the way?" Cameron was looking around for the little elves that were supposed to be bringing food for the pot-luck.

House followed her eyes around the room, "Um. Who _is _everyone Cameron?"

"The seven dwarves. Or elves, I don't know." Cameron shook her head in frustration, "Shit. I can't remember." She yawned, "Well I'm tired. Goodnight House." She closed her eyes and was asleep with a few seconds.

House scoffed, wishing he could get the kids in the clinic to fall asleep that fast when he had to pull something foreign out of an orifice. He double checked the IV, making sure she wasn't getting too much of the drugs and turned off the light. On his way back to his office, House stopped at the nurse's station making sure they paged him if anything changed.

The first thing that came to her mind before she even opened her eyes was pain. White, hot pain that smothered her whole body like a blanket. "Owwwwwwww," she moaned and opened her eyes a slit. The light from the window felt like knives driving into her head and she wished someone could shut the bloody blinds.

"Good morning sunshine," she heard a familiar voice say. "You look like crap."

"Foreman could you _please _shut the blinds and shut up a little?" Cameron licked her dry, cracked lips. "What time is is?"

Pulling the blinds closed Foreman smiled. House told him she would probably be cranky this morning, he was right. "Its just past ten o'clock. I'd say you slept in if you hadn't gotten to sleep before four in the morning." He poured her a glass of ice water and held it up to her lips.

Cameron took an appreciative sip and wiped her mouth. "Thanks." She looked up at him, confused. "Isn't it Saturday? What are you doing here?"

Foreman chuckled, "Well, your mental clarity is good. That is the main reason I'm here." He sat down in the chair beside her bed. "House called me this morning and told me what happened. He wanted me to come in and do a neuro exam, make sure his smartest duckling wasn't brain damaged or anything."

Cameron scoffed, "He didn't say that."

"Well, not in so many words, but he was concerned. Last night you were rambling about elves and I think seeing you like this threw him for a loop." Foreman became serious, "You do look terrible and I mean that as your friend. Can you tell me what happened?" He wanted to get her side of the story before the police came in a took a statement.

She sighed, "It all happened so fast. This guy came in, I didn't see him at first, but he shot the storekeeper. He cornered me and was trying to feel me up..." she trailed off, tears welling in her eyes. "But I fought back and broke his nose. He then tried to strangle me but Jake hit him in the head."

She bolted up in bed, momentarily forgetting about her broken ribs. "Jake! Is he okay?" Tears started pouring down her face from the pain and the image of the little boy lying half dead in her arms.

Foreman pushed her gently back on the bed and rubbed her arm soothingly, "He is going to be fine, so is his mom. They are both in recovery." He wiped the tears from her face and pressed the button on the IV machine, increasing her morphine slightly.

"Thank god. He saved my life." Cameron felt the drug entering her system and her eyes suddenly got heavy again. Blinking to clear them she looked at Foreman, "Thank you for coming to see me. Everyone has been so nice." She knew that several staff members had heard about the incident and they had stopped by throughout the morning. She was too drugged to carry any conversation and she kept slipping in and out of slumber, but she appreciated the kindness.

"You're welcome. You know you are well liked here." Foreman smiled at her, "I also just sent House home for a few hours of sleep, he looked almost as bad as you."

Cameron opened her eyes in surprise. "He was here all night? I figured he would have gone home after he got my tests back." She was touched that House had actually come back in when Cuddy called him and took care of her in the clinic.

"Yeah, he slept in the office. I think he was really worried." Foreman realized that Cameron was falling asleep again so he got up to leave. "Just rest now and we will talk later. You seem to be fine mentally."

"Thanks doc..." Cameron trailed off as she wandered off the dreamland.

_**T.B.C...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Author's Note:_** _Hello! I don't know what the heck happened but my story disappeared off the boards for a day. I must be cursed or someone didn't like the last chapter :) Anyway, I had big problems writing this chapter! I need honest opinions about it because I'm trying to decide if I can actually write dialogue properly. What i need to know is if the chapter flowed right, did it make sense or was it too choppy? Any advice would be great! Thanks so much for reading!_

House was sitting in his living room absently chewing his pencil when Wilson found him later that afternoon. "Are you just going to sit there all day and stew?" Wilson frowned at his friend, trying to decipher his mood.

"Do you just walk into people's apartments without knocking?" House shot back, getting up from the couch and pouring himself a scotch.

"No, just yours. Besides, the door was unlocked." Wilson sat down on the leather sofa and put his feet up on the table, sighing contentedly.

"I went and saw Cameron this morning. She looks like crap."

House rolled his eyes. "What did you expect. She just got the shit beaten out of her." He rubbed a work-roughened hand over his tired face. "Bastard should rot in jail until hell freezes over."

"That, or you could beat him to death with your cane." Wilson tried to lighten House's dangerous mood, but failed miserably. House just glared at him.

"Am I still Cameron's doctor?" House was the admitting physician but he knew that Cuddy wouldn't approve of him treating one of his own staff, so he fully-expected a replacement to be appointed by the time he went back that evening.

"No. Pryhitka took over and he's already discharged her." Wilson braced himself for the onslaught.

"Oh that's rich! Why the hell is he releasing her? She won't be able to take care of herself yet. I guess he forgot that she has multiple fractures and can barely sit up!" House was seething mad and Wilson saw it as pointless to tell him Cameron was signing out against medical advice.

"Yes, well I guess that is a decision Cameron and her doctor need to make."

"I was her doctor up until four hours ago!" House was livid. "Has she gone home?"

"I don't think so. She said the cops told her not to go home until they catch this guy because he stole her wallet and it has her address in it. I think she checked into a hotel somewhere." Wilson sighed, "I hope they can catch him. Cameron gave a very thorough statement and they're working on a composite sketch, but you never know where the hell this guy fled to."

House shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe what a dumbass Pryhitka is."

Wilson eyed him thoughtfully, "You know. If you are concerned, you could just have her stay with you."

"Yeah, right. First of all, that would get the rumor mill started even more than it already is and second of all, Cameron might take it the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Wilson stared at him, confused.

"Cameron thinks I'm madly in love with her and if I get her to stay with me, that will only be adding fuel to the fire." House took a long drink from his glass, "I have to walk on eggshells with that girl. If I sneeze, she somehow takes that as an "I love you"."

"Bullshit House and you know it! You are just too damn stubborn to let anyone in and let yourself feel love. Yes, you got burned in your last relationship, but you have to remember, Cameron isn't Stacey and these aren't the same circumstances. For god sakes House, grow up."

"Thank you Dr. Love." House replied sarcastically, "What marriage are you on now? Your tenth?"

Wilson just ignored him. "You can say all you want, but I know how you feel about her."

"Regardless, she needs to stay in the hospital. In fact, I'm going to call Cuddy right now and tell her to fire Pryhitka's ass and tie Cameron to the bed if she has to."

"You can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Cameron signed out AMA. She doesn't want to be there anymore and she says she can take care of herself."

House put down the phone. "What hotel is she staying at?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cameron gingerly sat down on the hard mattress at the little motel she found on the side of the interstate, only fifteen minutes out of Princeton. She was completely exhausted from all the walking she had done in the last hour, even though she only walked from the hospital to the cab and into the hotel. Wilson had kindly gone to her apartment and packed an overnight bag for her this morning. He had offered to let her stay with him and Julie but Cameron didn't want to intrude in their already rocky relationship. She promised him that she would call either him or Foreman if she needed anything.

She lay back on the bed, trying to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress without jostling her broken ribs. She managed lean on a few pillows and it took the pressure of her side for the time being. She stared absently across the cold room, her eyes resting on the clunking heater and water-stained wall. How did she get herself into this mess? Was a tub of ice-cream worth all this?

Cameron tried to ignore the wind rattling the windowpanes, making a ghostly noise in the silent room. For the first time since she could remember, Allison Cameron realized she was scared. The police hadn't caught the gunman and they didn't even know she was here. What if the man found her somehow?

Painfully pulling herself off the bed, Cameron double checked the locks on the door and window. She flicked on the TV and pulled the blankets over her head like she used to do when she was a little girl.

_**T.B.C...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_Author's Note: _**Ok, so I haven't been able to figure out why my story has disappeared. I'm trying to contact the moderators but haven't heard anything yet so I'm just going to update again and see if it works. I apologize to all my readers though! Thanks so much for your support.

Staring at the pill bottle in her hand, Cameron laughed at the irony of the pills; Vicodin 24 tablets, take one every four hours and no more than six daily. Prescribed by Dr. M. Pryhitka.

Laughing softly to herself she popped the top and took one with a large swig of water from the bottle beside the bed. She lay back in the cocoon she created with pillows and an extra blanket from room service. Closing her eyes she took the largest breath she could muster with her aching ribs and waited for the pain meds to take effect.

Much later that evening, Cameron was startled awake by a loud pounding on the door. Immediately her eyes flew open and her heart started racing. Had the gunman found her?

Her breathing was quick as she carefully pulled herself up and to her feet. Shivering in her thin nightgown, she realized the power had gone out and the winds were howling again. Painfully, she shuffled to the door and looked through the peephole. She couldn't see anything in the darkness but jumped back, terrified when someone started pounding on the door again.

She nearly wept with relief when she heard the familiar voice. "CAMERON! Open up and let this cripple in out of the rain!"

She opened the door, revealing a wet and wind-blown House. He came inside and she shut the door, visibly shaking in her flimsy nightgown from the cold. "House, what the hell are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!"

He ignored her and switched on the flashlight he was carrying and shone it around the room. Do you have any candles?

Cameron searched around in the dark until she found a few small candles in the bathroom. She lit them with the the hotel book of matches and the room was bathed in a dim, flickering light.

House tried not to stare at her body in a state of undress. The silky, peach-colored nightgown came way above her knee and was sleeveless, revealing her firmly toned arms. Despite the large number of purple bruises that marred her perfect skin, she was beautiful.

Cameron, realizing she wasn't wearing much, grabbed her robe and gingerly shimmied into it, pulling the sash around her body.

"Did I wake you?" House asked to break the uneasy silence. He looked at her tired eyes and mussed hair and realized he probably had. He hadn't mean to come so late but Wilson didn't know where she was staying and he had to go through the phonebook before he found the place she was in.

"Yeah, its 1am. I fell asleep around nine I think." Cameron eased herself into the armchair, gesturing for House to sit in the other.

House noticed her wince and regarded her seriously. "So I heard from a little bird that you flew the coop and signed out AMA. May I ask, are you crazy?" House sat down, "I understand the need to escape the clutches of that hospital but seriously, did you really think you could manage without the morphine and sponge baths?"

When Cameron stayed silent, House tried again. "I mean, I can't do anything about the morphine but I could help you out with the sponge bath."

"HOUSE!"

"Bingo," he thought, "Button pushed." He studied her, waiting for a response.

"I just didn't want to be on display for the whole staff to see me. I don't want them to think, Oh, poor Dr. Cameron. She went and let herself get beaten up." Cameron brushed a lone tear from her eye, "I just wanted to get out of there and deal with this privately."

House nodded, understanding her reasoning. He was shocked to realize that he actually felt his heart go out to her a little. "It wasn't your fault you know. These things happen especially in that neighborhood at that time of night. From what I heard, you actually defended yourself quite well."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she hastily tried to sweep them away, not wanting House to see her this vulnerable. Try as she might, sobs started to rise in her chest and she turned away covering her mouth with her hand. She had her image to protect, to keep up in the "boy's club" at work and right now, she needed some air before she started to really cry. She got up and started to pace the room.

House watched her trying to cover up her inevitable breakdown for a second before getting up to stand behind her. Hesitantly, he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to gauge what her reaction would be.

She surprised the both of them when she turned around and buried herself in him, her hands grappling for his shirt and holding on for dear life. She lost her battle with her emotions and started to sob loudly in his chest.

It took House a minute to process her holding him before he gently put his arms around her and held her close. He hadn't been this close to anyone in a long time, probably since Stacey, and he liked the feeling.

Cameron was racking with sobs, her tears soaking his shirt as she struggled to breath through the onslaught. Her heart was pounding and every sob caused pain to shoot through her ribs, forcing her to emit loud gasps.

House rubbed her back in circular motions. "Its okay. Its okay, you're safe," he whispered to the top of her head, hoping to calm her down some but knowing she needed to get it out of her system. She cried and cried, shaking from the force of her tears and he knew she must be in awful pain. He continued to whisper soothing noises and rub her back.

After about ten minutes, Cameron started to calm down and stop shaking. Her tears slowed and she hiccupped. She loosened her grip on House and pulled back, not looking at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry House, I don't know what came over me." She started to turn away when he grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

"Don't," he said softly, "don't apologize. Just shut up." He studied her face with concern, noticing that even in the candlelight, she was very pale. Her face was tear-streaked and swollen, her eyes closing slightly. "Come on," he helped to the bed and laid her back under the covers, keeping her robe on. "You need to rest. Did Pryhitka give some pain meds?" He looked around the room.

Weakly, Cameron pointed to the dresser across the room. "I haven't had any since 8:30, I think I can take another."

He limped over to the dresser and studied the label. He smiled when he saw Pryhitka had prescribed vicodin. He took one out and grabbed her water bottle. "You know, you have to be careful with these, they can be habit forming." He handed her the pill and water, watching as she drank it down.

"Thanks," she replied, not really noticing his comment. She lay back and reached for his hand lightly, "Thank you House, for everything." Her grip fell away and she was asleep within seconds.

"You're welcome." He whispered and limped over to the armchair and settled himself in for a long, sleepless night.

_**T.B.C...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**_Author's Note: _**YAY! The story re-appeared! Here is chapter 10, thanks again everyone for the reviews.

PHDelicious: Thank you very much for the helpful input! I appreciate it and see what you are saying, lets see how this chappie goes :)

A loud snore pulled Cameron from her slumber and surprised her. She wasn't usually a snorer. Another snore echoed through the room and she bolted upright in bed. Who the hell was that? The pain in her ribs quickly brought the events of the previous night crashing back to her. House! He was sound asleep, sprawled in what had to be an uncomfortable position, in the large chair across the room. She looked over at the clock, which was still dark and realizing the power was still out, grappled for her watch and was shocked to see it was only 3:30am. The internal arguement started within her; she didn't want him to be sleeping like that, but if she invited him into the bed, would he get the wrong idea?

Her practical side won out. "House?" she whispered into the darkness. No response. "HOUSE!"

He shot up like a cannon and gasped when he put weight on his bad leg. "What! What's wrong!" He tried to see Cameron in the blackness but couldn't make out anything but her figure in the bed.

"Nothing. I just don't think you should be sleeping in the chair like that."

He rolled his eyes, "You woke me from what was going to be an excellent wet dream, to tell me I shouldn't be sleeping?"

"Ew, shut up House. Get into bed, and don't be such a pervert."

"Who says "ew" these days anyway?" He was stalling, unsure how to respond to her invitation. "I'm not sure if I should even try to sleep with you now that you called me a pervert. This could get ugly if Cuddy finds out!"

Cameron snorted, "I highly doubt you'd tell Cuddy that you slept in the same bed as another woman. It might send her into cardiac arrest from the shock."

"Actually, the way I see it, is that she'd have a heart attack from the _jealousy!" _House enjoyed bantering with Cameron, this could be a new sport. He was however, quite tired and in pain from sleeping the in the armchair, so without further argument he got under the covers. "You know Cameron, Wilson and I had _beans_ for dinner tonight. At least you will stay warm..." House waited for an answer to his immature fart joke but never got a response. He looked over and seeing her sound asleep already, brushed a lock of hair out of her face and lay back on his pillow. "Goodnight again Cameron."

When Cameron awoke again, the dim morning light was seeping through the old curtains in the room. She felt oddly content in the seedy motel room bed, the bliss of slumber still hanging on to her limbs and she didn't want to move anytime soon. She looked over at her bed partner, somewhat surprised he had stayed the night with her. House was still asleep and his features were uncharacteristically calm and almost sereine as he snored softly. She watched him for a few minutes, mesmerized by his face and steady breathing. She nearly jumped a mile out of the bed when he spoke.

"You know Cameron, it _is_ annoying when someone stares at you while you sleep. Get up and do something, I'm tired."

"What exactly am I going to do House? The TV isn't going to work because the power is still out and even if I wanted to move, I don't think I would be able to; my legs are numb."

He opened one eye, "What do you mean your legs are numb?"

"You hogged the blankets and I was forced to have my legs uncovered. You had a death grip on the sheets."

"Hmph." House mumbled and pulled the blankets tighter around him.

Rolling her eyes, Cameron got out of bed and ran a hot bubble bath. She hadn't had one for three days and knew she was starting to stink. She was actually surprised House hadn't made a sarcastic comment concerning this little fact. Hesitantly she lowered her battered body into the soapy water, trying not to look at the huge purple bruises that covered half of her chest and arms. She grabbed for the soap and hotel-issue sponge and got to work scrubbing off the imaginary slime the man had left on her skin. Tears worked their way up from her middle and down her face as she washed. The same question was circling around in her brain like vultures waiting for a person to die; how did she manage to get out of there and not be shot? Everyone else had been critically wounded, how did she escape with her life? Whatever the reason, she was grateful.

She soaked in the tub for nearly forty-minutes until the water and her emotions started to cool off, causing goosebumps to gather on her fair skin. Shivering, she braced her good hand on the side of the claw-foot tub and tried to push herself up. She got about half a foot up before crying out in pain. "Shit." Now what was she going to do? Cameron was completely stuck in the tub, the pain in her chest not allowing her to use her arms as leverage. She wracked her brain for a solution; there wasn't one. She couldn't slide out on her stomach because of her ribs and when she ended up on the floor, she would be in the same predicament. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" She mentally cursed. Swallowing her pride, she acsessed the only solution possible.

"House? Are you awake?" She listened; no response. "House! There is a naked woman in here who needs you!" That should do it; she heard rustling in the bed as he thought of a witty comeback.

"Huh? I told the hooker to meet me here when you went _out_ to get breakfast, not before. Anyway, you start and we can split the bill."

Cameron decided not to dignify that disguesting comment with an answer. She waited until he relented and was happy when it wasn't too long until he did.

"Whats wrong?"

Shaking her head in embarassament Cameron cleared her throat. "I'm, uh... I'm stuck in the bathtub and the water is getting cold." That was no lie, she was starting to shiver in the rapidly cooling bath. She heard a chuckle from the next room.

"I told you I'd help you with your spongebath, but since you rudely declined, I'm not sure if I want to help you now."

"Please House!" Cameron wasn't in the mood for this, "I'm really cold!" She heard the familiar step-thump of his gait as he limped to the bathroom door.

"Are you actually naked?"

"YES! People tend to be naked when they have a bath. You can blow out the candle if you want, I just need someone to help me to my feet, I can't use my left wrist."

"Alright, alright. No need to get snarky, I'll help you."

He opened the door and put his hand over his eyes and groped for a towel with the other. Finding it he fumbled toward the bathtub, hitting his leg on the toilet in the process. "Crap!" He muttered and unconciously dropped his hand from his eyes to rub his offending leg. He looked up and got an eyeful of his much younger collegue shivering wet and naked in the bathtub. It was the sexiest thing he had seen in a long time. Her wet hair clung to her neck and the disipating bubbles left nothing to the imagination. He could see the swell of her breasts above the water line and she covered herself up with her hands.

"Oh come on Cameron, I'm a doctor, I've seen it all." He smiled slyly at her.

Cameron glared at him. "Can you please help me up? Just pull me up and I can do the rest."

Sighing, House limped over to the side of the tub and gently gripped her under her arms. "Ok, on three. One, two, three.." he hoisted her up the best he could with his weight on his good leg and waited until she was steadied before he let go. Despite his best intentions not to, he snuck a look at her naked body. He was unable to contain the gasp that escaped his lips when he saw her completely for the first time. It was not a gasp of pleasure, but rather a gasp of horror when he got a full glance at her figure. She was covered head to toe with large, purple bruises and cuts. He thought he was going to be sick when he spotted a pronounced shoeprint on the side of her chest and the fingermarks around her throat. He had only seen parts of her body in the clinic that first night and now, two days later, the bruising was deeper and much more evident against her ivory skin. Despite the carnage, he couldn't help feel a twinge of arousal at her otherwise stunning figure.

"Enjoy the show?" She quipped, grabbing the towel from him and wrapping it around herself protectively. She slowly got out of the tub and pulled her hair back from her face. Tears of shame filled her eyes as he stood close by to make sure she didn't slip getting out. "Thanks House, I can take it from here." She turned her back to him and leaned against the porcelin sink, trying to regain her composure. She lifted her head when she felt two warm hands against her wet shoudlers pulling her around to face him.

**_T.B.C..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Enjoy the show?" She quipped, grabbing the towel from him and wrapping it around herself protectively. She slowly got out of the tub and pulled her hair back from her face. Tears of shame filled her eyes as he stood close by to make sure she didn't slip getting out. "Thanks House, I can take it from here." She turned her back to him and leaned against the porcelain sink, trying to regain her composure. She lifted her head when she felt two warm hands against her wet shoulders pulling her around to face him.

"What?" She started to protest but was quickly and deliciously silenced when he slowly lowered his lips to hers.

His kiss was surprisingly soft and gentle and she felt her lips melt under his and she kissed him back. The tears that were threatening to spill only seconds ago, silently slipped down her cheeks as she opened her mouth to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to her nose, then her forehead and he let them linger there for a second before resting his forehead against hers.

Eyes closed, they stood there for a few seconds before Cameron pulled back to search his face. "House, what..." she trailed off when he descended on her mouth again, this time with more force. Biting back a moan, she kissed him back with equal force, a shiver making its way through her body and settling in her middle. He pulled away and locked his deep blue eyes with hers, searching the windows to her souls with such intensity it made tremble.

"You should never be ashamed of your scars Allison."

The use of her first name shocked Cameron and made her stomach flip-flop in desire. She had never seen House so calm and focused on another person, without the biting sarcasm that usually followed. The overhead light in the bathroom flickered on and she realized the power had been restored, breaking the connection they had made in the candlelight. She suddenly felt exposed.

"You need to get warmed up." House stepped away from her and left the bathroom, causing her to instantly crave his body pressed up against hers again. He returned a second later with her robe and a pair of pajamas she had left on the dresser. "Can you get dressed by yourself?" His eyes weren't teasing as he regarded her bruised body with concern.

"Yes. Thank you." Cameron's head was still reeling with what had just transpired that she barely noticed when House nodded and shut the bathroom door, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She loosened the towel from her body and began the painful task of drying the water off her skin. After several minutes and several gasps of pain later, she carefully pulled her pajamas and socks on, amused by the fact House had chosen the pink socks to match her pajamas. She had always loved the grey and pink plaid pajama pants and long-sleeved shirt. It was nearly two sizes too big for her but she had always liked feeling of being swallowed in her warm pajamas while being wrapped in her robe. Now completely dressed and warm, Cameron started the long process of brushing out and drying her hair.

House sat on the bed, mulling over what had just happened between him and Cameron. He couldn't help but kiss her when he saw the tears in her eyes as she regarded herself in the mirror. She was strikingly beautiful, and the heartbreaking vulnerability in her eyes only added to her beauty. She made him a whole person and he was increasingly aware of the fact that he needed her to keep him grounded. The soft curve of her lips when she smiled, the way her soft eyes pleaded with him whenever she disagreed with him and they way she quietly and single-handedly kept him organized without ever uttering a complaint was only the tip of the ice-berg when it came to his feelings about Allison Cameron. Quietly, House cursed. He knew he was falling hard for her.

Twenty minutes later Cameron opened the bathroom door with a cloud of steam floating out around her into the colder air of the motel room. When she emerged, the first thing she noticed was the strong aroma of coffee and hot maple syrup that invaded her nose and made her stomach growl.

"Hungry?" House was sitting on the edge of the bed, a large TV tray loaded with two plates of french toast with whip cream and berries, fruit salad, bacon and scrambled eggs, spread out before him. He was sipping hot coffee from a mug and offered her one as she sat down beside him, her mouth open in shock.

"Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Oh. I paid the desk clerk last night to go to that restaurant down the street this morning and pick us up a feast." House was proud of himself when he saw the sparkle in her eye.

"That is so nice House! It looks wonderful." Cameron hadn't realized how hungry she actually was and the audible rumble in her stomach confirmed that.

"Here." House handed her a plate scooped with a large amount of fruit, a piece of french toast, eggs and three slices of bacon. "Eat up!"

"Good god, I can't eat all this." Cameron was mentally trying to figure out exactly how much fat was in this breakfast and concluded it was much more than her usual bowl of hot oatmeal and raisins. The savory-laced steam floated up to her nose and made her forget all her reservations as she took a small bite of the eggs. "Oh my.." she trailed off and swallowed them appreciatively, they were wonderful.

"Wait stop! Before you take another bite..." House poured her a glass of fresh orange juice and handed her a vicodin. "Take this first, you are way past due for your dose."

"Thanks." Cameron gulped the pill down with the sweet juice and got back to work on the heaping plate in front of her. House did the same. She motioned to his pills, "We are quite the pair eh?" she laughed, a soft giggle that made him smile.

He chewed his toast thoughtfully, wondering if this was the first time she had eaten since the attack. She was already so thin and he knew she rarely indulged in a great meal like this, if ever. House suddenly realized that she had no one to watch over her and he knew first-hand how lonely it was to try and deal with things alone. He decided then and there that Cameron would come and live with him until they caught this guy and she was back on her feet.

After they had finished breakfast, nearly an hour later, House watched as Cameron yawned and struggled to keep her eyes from drooping. _She must be tired from the Vicodin and the stress. _House frequently forgot that he was so used to the meds that they rarely effected him anymore. Cameron on the other hand weighed way less than he did and had only been taking them for thirty-six hours, she was bound to feel the effects. He also realized that it was only 8am and that they had been up since 6:30, Cameron probably earlier. "Hey, do you want to go back to bed? You look like you still need to catch up on some sleep." House scooted back against the headboard and propped a few pillows under his back so he was sitting up comfortably.

"Oh no. That wouldn't be any fun for you."

"Ya well I can amuse myself quite well thank you." House smiled suggestively at her, "They have Tivo here, I checked. Don't let me stop you from getting a good rest."

Cameron knew she would be kidding herself by saying she wasn't tired so she shed her robe and crawled under the covers beside him, fluffing the stiff pillow up the best she could.

"Don't bother, it isn't going to get any softer. Here, lift your head for a minute.." House pulled the pillow out from under her and put it on his lap, shocking Cameron with his request. "Lay sideways and put your head on it here, it will support your neck take the pressure off your bruises a little."

He saw Cameron gaping at him, an expression of shock and trepiditon on her face. "Oh come on! I'm not going to bite you!"

She hesitated for only a second before turning on her side and laying her head down gently on the pillow in his lap. He was right, this position was much more comfortable. The bed was a king size so her feet didn't hang off the end and having her head elevated helped balance the weight of her body better so she wasn't laying directly on her broken ribs and bruises.

House spread her robe and a blanket over her body and gently stroked her soft, strawberry-scented hair, careful to avoid the bandaged cut on her forehead and absently as he turned the TV on low and found the soap-opera channel. After only a few minutes, he saw that her breathing had even out and she was asleep in his lap. Shaking his head in disbelief he muttered to himself, "Damn, Greg. You are starting to go soft."

_**T.B.C...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Author's Note: **I apologize for the lack of updates in the last few days! I'm starting college tomorrow (completely terrified LOL) and there is an unbelievable amount of stuff to do before getting there LOL! I will try and keep this story updated every two days but please forgive me if it is three or four. I'm not abandoning it though! Don't worry, it will be updated at least twice a week. Not sure how long its going to be, I write all the chapters with no idea where I'm going with it, they just come out and I post them. We shall see. Thank you for your patience and reviews! Enjoy!_

"Its nice, really it is!" Cameron stepped around the huge piles of laundry in House's living room and sat on the couch, observing his apartment closely for the first time.

"Yeah, well. I haven't had a houseguest," House paused, "hehehe, _house_guest, in a long time. No time for laundry or grocery shopping. Don't worry, I'm sure you will clean it up soon. You women-folk like to clean I hear."

"Shut up House."

He smiled and picked up the telephone, "Do you like Chinese food?"

After dinner, House and Cameron sat down and watched "Turner and Hooch" on the comedy channel, much to House's disdain. "Its a chick flick," he had complained, "with PUPPIES!" Cameron had argued with him, saying it "wasn't a chick flick because there were no girls in the movie until the end!" So they had settled down on the couch, Cameron on one end and House on the other until she fell asleep only twenty minutes into the film.

House could have changed the channel to some "manly sports" but he was too busy watching Cameron sleep. She seemed to be at peace, her bruised features soft and her breathing quiet. House turned back to the movie and watched the screen blankly, his mind miles away. He couldn't believe he was letting a girl stay with him and hoped that fact didn't spread around the hospital like wildfire. At the same time, he was chastising himself because he realized he was glad she was there. Allison Cameron was eliciting some feelings in him that he hadn't felt in ages.

A pained groan pulled him out of his trance and he looked at Cameron curled up at the end of the couch. Her tranquil face was now twisted in fear and her eyes were flicking back and forth frantically behind her closed eyelids. "_Nightmare," _House thought, waiting to see if she calmed down on her own.

"Nooo, no stop it! Don't! JAKE!" Cameron was becoming increasingly upset in her sleep and he saw tears begin to track down her pale face. "Oh god," she moaned. Cameron was beginning to cry in earnest and House realized he would have to wake her.

"Hey, Cameron." He leaned over and shook her shoulder. Her cries continued. "Hey come on Cameron, wake up." He shook her harder, "Allison! Wake up, its only a nightmare." He nearly fell off the couch when she flew up, smacking him in the face, "GET OFF ME!" Her eyes flew open and she searching the room frantically, terrified of the attacker who was now attacking her dreams.

"OW!" House rubbed his aching jaw, "CAMERON! Its me! House! You are fine. Its was only a dream, its just me." He rubbed her arms as she stood before him, shaking like a leaf, tears falling fast.

"House?" She asked weakly, only beginning to wake up from her nightmare. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, you just dislocated my jaw." House gently pulled her to sit back down on the couch and rubbed her shoulders in small circles, "You were having a nightmare."

"Oh. Sorry I hit you." Cameron looked at him sheepishly, "I don't think I was quite awake yet."

"I'd say not. OR you were just waiting for the perfect opportunity or excuse to sock your boss." House smiled softly. "I wouldn't argue with you if you said I deserved it."

"But that's the thing," Cameron's eyes started to well again, "I don't want to hit you. I really appreciate what you have done for me and I want you to know that."

"I know that, don't worry." House was growing uncomfortable, he didn't like emotion filled talks, they made him agitated. So he did what every other man would do in this situation, he kissed her. Softly, he claimed her lips as his and wound his hands in her hair.

Momentarily surprised by his actions, Cameron quickly regained her composure and opened her mouth to him, kissing him back passionately. She felt his tongue brushing at her teeth, seeking entry to her warm mouth. Happily, she complied and felt desire rush through her entire body at the contact. Greedily, she sucked on his lower lip and tried to pull him even closer.

Reluctantly he pulled away and kissed her forehead. "We can't do this tonight Cameron," he smoothed her hair back behind her ears and played with a loose strand thoughtfully.

"Why the hell not!" Cameron was pissed, House had just kissed her so passionately her knees were weak, and now he was backing out!

"Because, if we don't stop now, I may not be able to turn back and in your condition that would be a very bad thing." He studied her crestfallen expression, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine House! We will just be careful." Cameron was desperate to have him back in her arms.

"No. You aren't. It has only been three days since you got beaten up, your ribs aren't healed and you have too many broken bones and bruises. I won't do it."

Cameron sighed, she knew he was right but it was so unfair! She had been waiting for so long to be in his arms that it ached. "Fine. But I had better go to bed before I jump you." She smiled slyly, "I wouldn't want to hurt you again," she paused, "yet."

"Ooh, is that a promise Dr. Cameron?" House got up and pulled on her hand, come on, I'll show you the bedroom. Where you will be sleeping _alone_." He frowned when she pulled her hand away. "What?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch, there is no way in hell I'm letting you sleep out here with your leg like that."

House rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, because your four broken ribs will do really well on this couch. Its as hard as a rock."

Cameron glared at him, "I'm not moving."

"Fine. I'll sleep in the bed, but you are going to join me and we are going to have a wall of pillows between us! I might get cooties."

Cameron laughed, "You just had your tongue down my throat and you are worried about getting cooties from sharing a bed? You are strange."

"Goodnight Dr. Cameron." House limped off to his bedroom, "And make sure your feet are warm before you get in bed, I don't like ice in bed. I'm going to have a shower."

Watching him disappear into his bedroom, Cameron laughed. House never ceased to amaze her.

_**T.B.C...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Author's Note: **Ok, so it has been a while since an update. I apologize but this week has been absolutely crazy! LOL. Watching House on Tuesday (actually I watched it after my last class today from tape,) I got re-inspired after the disaster that was the season premiere. (Well, disaster may be a little rash but it certainly wasn't a good week for House/Cameron fans) LOL! I hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience!_

Morning came much too quickly for House's liking. Somehow during the night, despite the wall of pillows, Cameron had breached the barricade and was now snuggled right against him, her head on his chest and arm thrown across his stomach. He wasn't complaining. Her quiet breathing was soft against his grey T-shirt and he was glad she was resting comfortably, she still needed to sleep more than she had been.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The piercing beeping of his pager tore apart the morning serenity with evil force. Muttering numerous curses, House carefully tried to extract himself from Cameron without waking her and reach the pager on his nightstand. No such luck. He watched with disdain as her eyes flickered open and she blinked groggily, clearing the sleep from her eyes. "House?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. Its just the hospital. Chase and Foreman are probably trying to play a prank on their charming boss or something." House watched as she groaned and flopped over on her side, bringing the blankets up to her ears and fell back to sleep. He snatched up the pager and rolled his eyes:

Msg Received: 11/26/05 7:16am from_ **Dr.E.Foreman**_

"Call me at the hospital, we can't find Cameron."

Smirking, House quickly texted him back saying that she had probably been out for a night on the town and they shouldn't disturb her because she may be getting laid. Within three minutes, the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" House pretended not to know who was calling.

"What the hell is your problem man? Cameron just got the shit beaten out of her and you think she is out for a night on the town. I've been calling her all night and if we don't find her soon, I'm calling the police. Who the hell knows where this lunatic is!" Foreman was steaming mad.

"Calm down daddy. I'm sure she around somewhere." House was stalling, he didn't want them to know that Cameron had spent the night with him. "Why are you calling her anyway, you know she has the week off work!"

"Her building super called the hospital wondering if she was there because she has a stack of newspapers on her doorstep and when he phoned the hotel number she gave him, they told him she checked out. No one knows where she is."

House sighed, there was no way around this. "She is here. But she is asleep so can I give her a message for you?"

There was a long, drawn out pause on the other end of the line and House briefly wondered if he had hung up. "She is where exactly? At your house?"

"That is where I am so unless I am hallucinating, then yes, she is at my house. Can I give her a message?" House sighed, not at all amused with Foreman waking him up.

"No. Just tell her that she shouldn't eat anything out of your refridgerator and she can call me when she feels up to it."

"Okay then, buh-bye" House hung up the phone without giving him the opportunity to answer. Mentally, he swore. This was going to be all over the hospital in a matter of hours. Picking up the phone, he called Cuddy's office and told her assistant that he wouldn't be in today.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

It was nearly noon before Cameron woke up and she sat up in bed, momentarily confused as to where she was. She didn't recognize the masculine bed she was sleeping in or the stacks of medical journals that littered every flat surface in the bedroom. Catching a glimpse at the CDplayer and impressive stack of CD's, she realized that she was in House's apartment, in his bed. She looked out the window and saw that blue sky was peeking out behind the rainclouds that had been hovering over Princeton for the last four days.

"So, you finally decided to join the land of the living. Thats good because for a while there I thought maybe you were taking a dirt nap or something." House had his head poked inside the bedroom door and was regarding the sleepy Cameron with a smirk on his handsome face. "You know, when I said you could sleep over, it would have been much more fun if you actually woke up in the morning for breakfast."

"Sorry. I guess I was more tired than I thought." Cameron swung her legs gingerly off the bed and painfully stood, the cold floor on her bare feet making her shiver. "Oh, son of a bitch, one of these mornings I'll be able to stand without a knife poking my ribs." She put her hand on her injured side sat back down on the bed, breathing deeply.

"Still smarts huh?" House limped over to her side and helped her into a standing position.

"OUCH! Dammit!" Cameron settled back into her previous position, grasping her ribcage painfully.

House felt his concern growing. "Where is the pain exactly Cameron?" He tried to lift her shirt but pulled back when she cried out in pain.

"Ow. The whole side hurts, I can't sit up. Please don't make me sit up House." Tears of pain gathered in her eyes and trickled down her pale face, she was beginning to wheeze.

"Ok, ok. Hang on Cameron." He grabbed his medical bag off the dresser and pulled out his stethescope. Thrusting it into his ears he pressed the other end against her side, listening carefully through her gasps of pain to her lungs. The blood drained from his face when he got a good listen. Trying to keep calm for her sake, House reached for his cell phone on the nightstand.

"Cameron, I'm going to call an ambulance, we need to get you back to the hospital and I certainly can't carry you to the car."

Her eyes flew open in a panic. What! I'm fine, its just..." Her words were cut short by another gasp of pain and all the color drained from her face. "Is it.. Is it..." She tried to ask but it felt like someone was sucking all the air out of her chest, making it impossible for her to breathe.

"Yes, this is Dr. Greg House, I need a bus at my apartment 2243 Gorge Way, Princeton. I have a thirty-one year old woman with three day old rib fractures that have displaced resulting in a pneumothorax. Tell them to send a respiratory ambulance, she'll need to be intubated." He hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Cameron, who was breathing hard, trying to get oxygen into her injured lung.

"Cameron, hey Cameron!" House tried to get her attention. "Look at me. LOOK AT ME," he gently turned her face toward him and made her focus on him. He saw her struggled to keep her eyes open and locked with his, her breathing slowing considerably. "Don't you do this! You hear me! Just keep breathing, nice and slow. I've got help on the way. Help is coming." He was breathing hard, fighting the panic from his body. There was not much he could do until they got her to a hospital and re-inflated her collapsed lung.

"House," Cameron whispered, "House, I..." her eyes drifted closed and House immediately shook her shoulder. "Stay awake Cameron. STAY AWAKE!"

Her eyes fluttered half-open and she continued, "I love you House." A tear slipped down her face and weakly, she sought for his hand on the bed.

He grasped her hand in his tightly and leaned down to her face. "Don't you talk like that Cameron, you're going to be just fine. You hear me? Just fine." House rested his forehead against her sweaty brow and kissed the skin there, "You're going to be just fine."

**_T.B.C..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Author's Note: **Here is chapter 14! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and also wishing me luck at school:) Its going okay so far, a little dry but within a few months I'll be into the medical part and that should pick it up a little. I'm going to try and get updates through the week but definitely at least one on the weekend (probably 2-3). Enjoy!_

House was silent throughout the entire ambulance ride to PPTH. He worked with skill and grace, not once faltering under the pressure of saving Cameron's life. The medics, realizing he was a force not to be contended with, merely let him do his job and handed him supplies when he asked for them. Cameron had lost consciousness only seconds before they had come crashing in the door and found the normally unfettered House frantically performing mouth to mouth resuscitation on the nearly dead woman.

"BP is down to 80/40 Dr. House. O2 stats 76 and falling."

"Shit," House cursed softly, "she's suffocating. MOVE!" He pushed the medic off his chair and reached for the intubation kit in the cabinet beside him. "Spray her throat with topical anesthetic."

"Dr. House, we can't perform an intubation without the proper systemic drugs. She could wake up." The medic was angrily trying to stare down the doctor who was taking over his job and disregarding all protocols.

"She isn't going to wake up you idiot! She has a collapsed lung!" House grabbed the anesthetic out of his hand and sprayed some directly in the back of Cameron's throat. He then tilted her head back and was starting to ease the laryngoscope down her throat when the heart monitor started to scream.

"BP down to 70/30, pulse ox 61. She's going into arrest!"

House threw the scope to the side and picked up the defibrillator paddles the medic handed him. "Cut off the shirt!" The medic hurriedly complied and within seconds, her chest was bare except for her pink bra; House didn't even notice. "Ok, clear!" The paddles shocked Cameron's entire body, her torso lifting off the bed. The monitors beeped loudly then evened out, the frantic beeping fading back into a calm rhythm.

"Ok, she's back. BP climbing back to 80/50, pulse ox still in the low 60's." The medic leaned up into the front and ordered his partner to hurry up. "Two minutes out," was the reply from the front. "We're almost there!"

"Ok. Get me a 15 gauge needle and prep the second intercostal space with betadine." House pulled on a pair of latex gloves, "and call ahead to Princeton-Plains and get them to set up a chest tube kit and chest x-ray in the trauma room."

The medic looked at him, shocked. "You can't do a needle thoracostomy right here in the bus! You're out of your mind! We'll lose our jobs!"

"She's going to die very soon if you don't prep the damn chest! Then you will lose your job!" House was fuming.

"I'm sorry Dr. It isn't going to happen!" The medic pulled off his gloves dramatically.

House violently ripped the betadine from the medic's hands and pushed him out of the way. Using the gurney for leverage, he poured a generous amount of the yellow liquid onto Cameron's exposed chest and rubbed it in with the gauze pads. He attached a long piece of yellow tubing to the needle and without hesitation, jammed it into the skin between her first two ribs.

"Son of a bitch!" The medic was furious. "You are going to kill her by doing this here!"

"The way I see it, it would be killing her not to do this here. Now shut up and listen!" House leaned his ear close to her chest and felt his stomach sink when he heard the ominous hiss of escaping air. "Tension pneumo. What are her stats?"

The medic was still seething when he looked up at the monitor, "BP is coming up a little 90/60, pulse ox 87. You got damn lucky House."

"Lucky is my middle name." House maneuvered the oxygen mask over her face and squeezed the bag every three seconds, giving her some relief from the crushing pressure in her chest. His spirits lifted a little when he saw her eyes flutter and she moaned.

"Hey Cameron, how you doing?" His voiced sounded far away when she opened her eyes a slit and saw his blue eyes staring back down at her, worried. She swallowed painfully and tried to speak.

"Don't try to talk. We just had to stick a needle in your chest to get that nasty air out of there. You're going to be fine, we are almost there, just rest." He paused pumping air into her for a second to brush her hair off her forehead reassuringly.

Her eyes drifted closed again, thankful he was there.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

When the ambulance pulled up to the back doors of the hospital, it was only a matter of seconds before the doors were pulled open and both Chase and Foreman were there, suited up in pale yellow trauma gowns, staring at their female colleague in shock.

"What the hell happened?" Foreman asked, pulling the gurney carefully out of the ambulance to the ground. Chase took over the airbag and House moved up to her side, holding the needle in place.

"She woke up with severe chest pain that rapidly increased and her breathing was compromised. She coded once on the way over and we got her back. I did a needle thoracostomy and her stats came back up to 90/60, pulse ox 87."

Foreman's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "You performed a blind thorocostamy in a moving vehicle!" He was silenced by the death look from House. He turned his attention to Cameron who was drifting in and out of consciousness. "Hey Allison, can you hear me?" He shook her shoulder and getting no response he called ahead to the nurses and doctors standing in the hall. "Out of the way people! We've got a tension pneumo coming through!"

They made it to the trauma room where Cuddy and a team of nurses were waiting. "House! How is she?" Cuddy rushed over to the gurney and seeing one of her young doctors laying there covered in betadine and wires was momentarily stunned. "Son of a bitch! Have they caught this bastard yet!"

"Concentrate on the patient!" House growled and pulled on a set of green scrubs and yellow gown over his jeans and T-shirt. He pulled on a new set of gloves and grabbed the chest tube kit that was on a rolling tray. "Someone get me a stool!"

A nurse complied but Cuddy stepped in front of him. "House, you should leave. Let us take care of her, you are too emotionally involved."

"Get out of my way Cuddy!" House was in no mood for the other doctor's ramblings, he was going to save Cameron's life if it was the last thing he did.

Cuddy saw the look in his eyes and reluctantly complied, opening the kit for him and giving him the stool the nurse had brought. He sat down on the rolling seat and pulled himself up to her side. "Ok, pass me a scalpel!" A nurse slapped the metal tool in his hand and he made a small incision between her fifth and sixth rib. He tried to ignore the fact that Cameron flinched when he opened her chest. "Give me a 32 french and restrain her." House knew that they didn't have time to give her any anesthetic and praying that she would forgive him, pushed his gloved finger into her chest to make a path for the tube. He guided the tube in along-side his finger and got it situated in the correct position.

She screamed out in agony and pulled away as he got the tube situated in her chest, the air rushing out like someone had just opened a balloon by undoing the tie. House grimaced at the sound and ordered Chase and Foreman to hold her tighter as he sutured the tube in place. "Titrate five of morphine, lets get her little more comfortable."

Foreman hung the meds and a nurse rubbed a damp cloth over Cameron's brow and wiped away the tears that were flowing down her bruised face. Confident he had the tube in the right place, House hooked up the underwater seal to the drain tube and placed it on the floor, looking to see if there was any blood mixed with the oxygen escaping her chest. There was a little.

"Ok, the pneumo was definitely from a puncture. Lets get a chest X-ray and see what is going on in there." House stood up painfully from the stool pulled off his bloody gloves and gown. "Keep her on the morphine for a few more minutes then switch her to ketamine, I don't want her respiratory functions affected anymore than they already are."

Ignoring the admiring glances from the staff around him, he leaned down to Cameron's ear. "I'm sorry Cameron. You should be able to breath better soon though." He took the cloth from the nurse and not noticing the looks Foreman, Cuddy and Chase exchanged, placed it on her forehead. She was shaking from the procedure and wasn't fully conscious but House knew she was aware of what was going on. "It looks like one of your fractures hid from the last x-ray we did and it was displaced. It nicked your left lung and that caused the pneumo, it's fixed now but you are going to be pretty sore for a while." He placed his hand on her cheek and told the nurse to get a warmed blanket for her. "I'll be right back." Cameron barely nodded and her eyes fluttered closed.

House left the room with the rest of the staff as the x-ray was taken and returned back to her side. She was unconscious again but her blood pressure was stabilized. He looked to Chase, "Knock her out with succinylcholine and etomidate and intubate her, I don't want her to work so hard to breathe. Get her on a respirator and into the ICU for observation, I'll be back in a minute."

_**T.B.C...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chaper 15**

_**Author's Note: **Well, here is chapter 15. Its coming out fast today! LOL I suppose that is a good thing because I have lots of homework to do on Sunday. Thanks for reading!_

When Wilson found House a few minutes later, he was surprised to see the normally unflappable doctor leaning over a trashcan in the courtyard throwing up his toenails. He watched as House finished and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Here," Wilson handed him a bottle of water which he graciously took and sat on the grass. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you." House sat on the perfectly manicured lawn, his thumbs twiddling with the wrapper on the bottle; his thoughts a mile away. "You know, if I had seen the displacement of the rib, I never would have released her. I can't believe I missed it."

"House, do I have to remind you that you didn't even _see_ the second set of x-rays and you didn't release her. It was Cameron's call, Pryhitka warned her that signing out AMA put her in danger of a displacement." Wilson tried to reason with his friend, he had seen this guilt trip before and he didn't want to go down that road again.

"Yeah, but she was staying with me. I should have seen that something was wrong."

"House! She had been sleeping all night! This could have happened anytime during then or last night, these things just happen. Bones slip!" Wilson frowned at him, "You know, I've never seen you get ill over a patient. What is going on?"

House stared at him, "I just had my finger inside a colleagues chest! I think that warrents some type of reaction."

"Yes, of course it does. Just not you, you never react like that. There has to be something more going on."

House sighed, "We've been, how do I say this, getting "closer" in the last few days. I guess it just hit me that I could lose her."

"Oh." Wilson was dumbstruck. "Thats great House, really it is. But you know a woman in her condition can't "hop on the good foot and do the bad thing" until she is healed more."

House looked down at his bad leg and back at Wilson, "Niice." He took a swig from the water bottle. "We didn't do that, honestly. We just went to bed and I _did_ make a wall of pillows between us."

Wilson just rolled his eyes. "Then, there you go. There is no way this is your fault. You just..." he trailed off when Chase came walking across the courtyard and stopped in front of the two doctors.

"Dr. House, she's intubated and resting up in the ICU. The chest x-ray showed a complete pneumo and the chest tube in the perfect position. Her BP is back up to 110/70 and pulse is 94. You saved her life."

House nodded, "Thanks." Chase made a hasty retreat back to the hospital.

Wilson nudged him, "See. She should be fine, go up and sit with her."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron knew she was awake, even though she couldn't open her eyes. She felt the dull pain in her chest and the tube that was rudely thrust down her throat. Moaning around the tube, she brought her heavy hands up to her face and started to pull at the tape. She nearly had the tape loosened when a pair of gloved hands swatted hers away and tied them to the bed in restraints. A fleeting thought raced through her mind, _was she captured by the gunman?_ Hastily she started to struggle, to get away from the imaginary villian. She cried out but it was muffled by the tube in her throat and she started to panic.

"Give her some Ativan!" She recongnized the gruff voice and struggled to get her eyes open to see if she was dreaming or was she really back in that store? She started pulling at the restraints in earnest, trying to fight off the madman. Pain ripped through her chest as she struggled and gasped in agony. "Stop it Cameron!" a voice yelled through rhe fog of panic. "Stop struggling, you're going to pull out the chest tube! Give her two more of Ativan!" The voice was starting to sound more and more like House, not the gunman. _House? How did you get here?_ Cameron decided she should try and open her eyes and struggled to do so. She felt like there were weights holding them down.

She managed to get them open a slit and realized she wasn't in the store, but rather, in the hospital. She could see a nurse fumbling with the IV line and House standing beside the bed yelling about something. Her eyes suddenly grew impossibly heavy and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

It was hours later when Cameron finally woke up. She could still feel the sedative in her system, her whole body was heavy and relaxed. Opening her eyes in the quiet ICU room she saw House in green scrubs, asleep in the chair at the foot of the bed. His cane was resting up against the glass wall and he was snoring softly.

She flexed her fingers and was distressed to find she was still in the restraints. _What the hell had happened?_ All she could remember was the excruciating pain in her chest, not being able to breathe and darkness. Dimly, Cameron recalled being cold and laying on a table, a sharp pain in her side as Chase and Foreman held her down. She vaugly remembered House talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words.

Moaning softly, Cameron could feel the reason for the chest pain. A chest tube was sticking into her side and she saw the tube running into the cannister beside the bed, its contents a pink-tinged liquid that was slowly dripping from her side.

Suddenly, House was at the bedside. _How the hell did he move that fast? _"Cameron, hang on. I'm going to take out the tube okay?" He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and pulled an oxygen mask from the wall, resting it beside her head on the pillow. "Okay, on three I want you to take a deep breath and blow." He pulled the tape off, "One... two... three... Blow!" He pulled the long tube from her lungs and out of her mouth, dropping it onto the table beside the bed.

Cameron sputtered and coughed, her throat raw and irritated. As quickly as he had the tube out, he replaced it with the oxygen mask over her face and pulled the nylon straps behind her ears. "There, breathe in that oxygen for bit."

Cameron breathed deeply, her lungs aching for the oxygen that had been removed by the tube. "Give yourself a minute to adjust." House fiddled with dial, turning the oxygen up slightly. He pulled a rolling stool up and sat beside her, frowning thoughtfully at her pale face. "You gave a us a hell of a scare you know."

She shook her head and whispered, "What happened?"

House looked at her, "You don't remember?"

Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head.

"Okay. Its okay. You had a tension pneumo, which was caused by a small puncture from your fourth rib. We got a chest tube in and reinflated it but you are going to be here for at least a week so we can make sure it heals properly. Same thing goes for your ribs, we need to make sure they heal without much movement."

Cameron nodded, "Why does my right side hurt too?" House looked away but Cameron urged him on, "What House? What is it?"

He sighed, "Well, you coded in the ambulance and we had to shock you once. It shouldn't happen again. Your blood pressure was too low and it put you in cardiac arrest, we've fixed that now so you should be fine." He watched her nod, her eyes drooping again. Right before she drifted off again, he leaned close to her face and spoke, "You know what you said right before you passed out in my apartment? Well, me too." He gently kissed her cheek and picked up her hand, stroking the knuckles absently as her eyes widened and she smiled underneath the mask. "Now go to sleep." She readily complied.

**_T.B.C..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note:** _I apologize for the length of this chapter but its just a quickie to tide you over until the weekened. I have lots of homework this week :( but I will try and update before Saturday. Thank you so much for your reading support!_

It had been eight days since her pneumothorax and Cameron was nearly ready to go home. "You ready?" House pulled her duffel bag from the closest, zipping it up and grabbing her coat from the hanger. Nodding, Cameron delicately pulled her thin body up from the bed and ignored the concerned glance from House. "Yeah, can you help me get this coat on?" She gripped the side of the bed as he gently helped her into the fuzzy, pink and white coat (a present from her mother that House said resembled an Easter Bunny), momentarily dizzy from the movement.

"Here," House brought the wheelchair over and she sat down gratefully, glad to give herself a rest. Ever since they had removed the tube the previous evening, House had made her get up and walk the halls with him to strengthen her muscles after so much time in bed. The process had been excruciatingly painful as every little movement jostled her broken ribs and the stitches that we inserted after the chest tube was removed. House had been patient though, and slowly the two of them limped and shuffled around the ward, causing nurses to stare at the unlikely pair. Wilson had blabbed to Foreman who told Chase that House and Cameron were a couple, and in turn Chase had told the entire nursing staff.

Swinging the duffel bag over his shoulder, House pushed Cameron out of the room and to the bank of elevators along the wall. The doors opened revealing a smiling Cuddy holding a beautiful red and green poinsettia with a large bow attached. "Hey! I was just looking for you two!" She pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, "Foreman has your car downstairs and I wanted to make sure you got this." She placed the poinsettia on Cameron's lap and gave her the card that was attached. "This is from the staff at the clinic and up in your ward."

Cameron's face lit up when she saw the flowers and she gave Cuddy a one-armed hug and a bright smile. "Thank you! It's beautiful." She brushed her fingers against the soft leaves and grinned, "Poinsettias always symbolized Christmas for me ever since I was a kid. I just love them!"

"You're welcome. And Christmas _is_ coming in less than a month!" Cuddy glanced at House, "Don't you make her hide that plant House! You can stand a little Christmas cheer this year too." She gave Cameron another quick hug and strode off to talk to some nurses across the hall.

"Well," House said sarcastically, "I know someone who is going to get a lot of coal in their stocking this year! I hate poinsettias!"

The doors opened again and House pushed the wheelchair in pressing the ground button. Cameron laughed, "You know House, Cuddy is right. You could use a little Christmas cheer. By the way, did you let Foreman drive your Corvette?"

House scoffed, "No way in hell. I told him to pick up your Honda from the police station and bring it here so we can drive it back to my place. There is no sense in leaving it there until you go home, it will be just as safe at my house."

"Thanks." Cameron leaned her head back to look up at him and smiled. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips just before the elevator doors opened and Foreman stood waiting on the other side with a huge stuffed teddy bear and a box of chocolates.

"Oh for the love of…" House rolled his eyes at the girlish present Foreman presented Cameron with and hit the other doctor in the shins with his cane. "Couldn't you get her a Nintendo or something?"

"Ouch! And no! Chase and I decided that because she was staying with you it would be much more fun to get her something feminine to put in your house. Cuddy helped out with the flowers but we decided we just had to add to the cause." He looked at Cameron and winked, "Besides, the chocolate will help you metabolize your pain meds better, that in itself is a medical reason."

"Never been proven," House grumbled, "But when I start coming to work covered in fairy dust, you can only blame yourself." He ignored Foreman's questioning look and took Cameron's car keys from his hand. "Can you help me get the Princess into her carriage?" he asked Foreman, dodging the elbow that Cameron threw back at him.

"I can get into my car by myself thank you!"

House rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay. Whatever you say _Allison._"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

After three minutes of watching Cameron try and maneuver into the passenger seat of her car, Foreman and House stepped in and had her settled in the seat just as the rain began to fall again. Foreman gave her a peck on the cheek and shut the door and rushed across the parking lot to get out of blowing rain.

House settled into the driver seat of the Honda, pushing the seat way back to fit his form. "Here are the rules," he turned to Cameron, shutting the radio off. "If you are going to puke, unroll the window or aim for the backseat and if you feel the need to fall asleep, don't do so on my shoulder. I wouldn't want anyone to see that and think I'm going soft."

"Ok House." Cameron smirked.

**_T.B.C..._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Author's Note: **_Ok ok! You've beaten another chapter out of me  LOL! It's quite fitting because right now I have to take a two week Microsoft course so this is uh …. Homework! LOL Not really, but enjoy anyway! Also FYI, Mr. and Mrs. Wonderful are those funny dolls that you can buy at novelty stores so the comment House makes isn't meant to be random, take a look for those dolls, THEY ARE HILARIOUS!_

Cameron watched a muttering House with an amused smile as he pulled the car onto her street only fifteen minutes after they had left the hospital. She had completely forgotten about her goldfish "Fishington" in his little tank on the dresser, and insisted that they go and pick him up. She wasn't going to leave him there while she was staying with House and she couldn't keep asking her landlord to feed him every day.

"So what's next?" asked House impatiently, "are we going to go to and get some pink paint and wallpaper so we can redo my bedroom?

"No, but now that you mention it, I think we should go get some bubble bath and smelly soaps for the bathroom." Cameron laughed when House gave her a petrified look. "I'm just kidding House, don't worry. We can order pizza, drink beer and fart; all without getting off the couch if it makes you feel better."

"Dr. Cameron! I'm shocked! Such disgusting notions coming from your pretty brain, I think I'd better check your meds." House smirked and was about to suggest they go rent some porn, when he saw the flashing blue and red lights of multiple police cars in front of Cameron's building.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wonderful going at it again?" House tried to make a joke but sensed Cameron stiffening in fear as the detective from the hospital walked over to the passenger side of the car and motioned for her to unroll the window.

"Dr. Cameron, we suggest you find somewhere else to stay tonight," the detective said seriously, "we have a situation here."

"What's going on?" Cameron asked him quietly, already knowing the answer.

"It seems the man who robbed that store and assaulted you used the ID from your wallet to locate your apartment and broke in. Your landlord went to feed your fish and found him there. He managed to escape on foot, but we are devoting all our resources into finding and arresting him promptly.

Cameron nodded quietly, unable to speak. House saw that her hands had balled into tight fists and she was staring out the windshield, a blank look on her face.

"Thanks detective. You have my number if you hear of anything." House rolled up Cameron's window and quickly pulled away from the curb and chaos. He didn't say anything until they had driven five minutes away from her house and onto the highway leading to his apartment. "So, what should we get? Double cheese or double pepperoni?"

Cameron stared back at him, confusion etched across her face. "What?"

"The pizza, what type do you want? We could get double cheese _and_ pepperoni if you like. I'm buying." When she didn't answer, House let it go and turned on the radio to a soft rock station, hoping to calm her nerves if only a little bit.

Twenty minutes later, House pulled her car up to his much quieter building and cut the engine. They sat in silence for a few seconds before House put his hand on her knee, causing her to jump and look up at him, startled. "Come on Cameron, let's go inside."

She nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt, taking a shuddering breath. "Ok, let me just get my bag."

"No way, I'll get your bag later. You need to get inside and lay down, it's freezing out here." House opened his door and got out, his body immediately pounded by the freezing rain and wind. He half-limped, half jogged over to the passenger side and opened the door, offering his hand to her. Shaking with the effort, Cameron wrapped her icy fingers around his and struggled to pull herself out of the seat without leaning too much on him.

They slowly limped to the front door and blew inside with a great gust of wind, the rain dripping from bodies and making a small puddle on the floor. "Here, you have to get out of this wet jacket." House removed his coat and hers, throwing them on the bench beside the door. "Come in and go sit on the couch while I turn on the fireplace."

Cameron did as she was told and sank into the cool leather, a chill radiating its way throughout her body. Grabbing the wool afghan and wrapping it around herself, Cameron eagerly awaited the gas fireplace's warmth.

"Cameron? I'm just going to go get the bag okay?" House limped into the living room, expecting to find her sitting on the couch filing her nails or doing something equally girly and was shocked to see she had already fallen asleep under his afghan. He quietly went outside, shutting the front door softly behind him.

Several hours and several beers later, House sat fingering the ivory keys on his piano silently. Cameron hadn't stirred from her slumber and he was starting to get very bored _and_ very hungry. Quietly, he rose from the bench and grabbed the phone off the coffee table. He ordered two large pizzas for delivery and sank into the armchair beside her; as if his careful gaze could keep her safe from the madman.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

A gentle shake on her leg roused Cameron from a deep and dreamless sleep. "Come on Snow White, you have to eat some yummy pizza!" House pulled the blanket off her body and shoved a paper plate with two slices of the delicious pizza under her nose. "Eat up! It's good!"

"House? What time is it?" Cameron rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took the plate from him, setting it on her lap.

"Almost eleven. You've been sleeping all evening."

"Oh." Cameron sighed, "You know House, this looks great but I really don't feel like eating; I just want to go to sleep. Maybe in the morning?"

House studied her pale complexion worriedly. She looked completely drained and beaten. Her bruises were beginning to lighten from black to a dark yellow and brown, but her face was drawn and the light was gone from her eyes. He saw that her bottom lip started to tremble under his gaze and she took a deep, shuddering breath.

She sensed his concern and tried to reassure him that she was fine, just tired, but he didn't believe a word she said. Cameron may have been tired (after all she had gone through a traumatic few weeks,) but he recognized her deeper struggling with the depression and anxiety that he himself had witnessed to in his own life over the years.

"Ok. But will you at least have a glass of milk?"

She nodded and took the cup he was offering her, drinking the nourishing liquid slowly. She swallowed the whole thing and replaced the empty cup back on the coffee table. "There. Happy?"

He nodded. "Thank you. Let's go to bed now."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron lay on her good side in the dark and silence of House's bedroom, staring at the numbers on the digital clock slowly tick later and later. They had gone to bed nearly two hours earlier and House had immediately fallen asleep, his breathing steady and reassuring. Despite his presence, Cameron still felt agitated and nauseous. _Can he find me here? Can he? _The question kept circling in her head, tormenting her every living cell. All the while she was in the hospital; Cameron pretended that she was safe in the walls of her sanctuary, that no one could harm her there. Now, as the gravity of her situation weighed on her, terror filled her soul. This guy was obviously not finished with her and was desperate enough to enter a locked apartment in the middle of the day. He was ruthless.

Slowly, delicate tears tracked down her face, over her nose and onto the pillow she lay on, staining it with emotion. She sniffled, almost inaudibly, but she felt House shift beside her and his hand move to her hip. He rubbed the skin there through her pajama bottoms in soothing circles. She wiped at the tears on her face roughly, trying to stop the flow as he moved his hand to her neck and kneaded the knots apart. She sensed him moving closer and he kissed the side of her neck, burying his face in her hair. He wrapped his arm around her chest tenderly, making sure not to bump any of the bruises or scars and whispered to her, "It's alright, just let them come out."

With the spoken invitation, a small sob wracked her body and Cameron covered her eyes with her hand, the emotions raging in her coming to the surface. House held her through her release, never intruding but just letting her cry. She had no idea how long they lay like that, her sobbing into the pillow and him whispering comfort into her ear, but slowly the intensity faded and she was left a sore and hiccupping woman.

House, realizing she was beginning to calm down, gently turned her onto her stomach. Shushing her when she protested, he got up and made his way to her side of the bed and sat down beside her. He laid his hands on her softly and began to massage her neck and shoulders. She moaned in appreciation as his skilled hands eased the kinks and tension from her back, restoring a feeling of peace within her. For nearly thirty minutes he worked on her and Cameron briefly wondered where he had learned that amazing technique before she drifted off to sleep.

House noted the change in her breathing and gradually he smoothed out the muscles in her back and covered her up with the duvet. He climbed back into bed and spread the extra blanket over the both of them before settling back down into the warm bed. He resumed his position wrapped around her and kissed the exposed flesh of her neck, easing himself back into sleep surrounded by her scent.

_**EXTRA AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I really hoped that was an okay chapter! I wrote it over two days (day one being normal and day two found me sitting here with a bad cold and fever so I hope i made some sense! LOL! I hope you liked it!)_

_**T.B.C….**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**Author's Note: **Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter! It has been a hellish week at school (crazy amount of information to absorb with a test this Friday) but I'm taking a break to write this chapter! Sad, but true, this story is almost finished but I have another in the works. Oddly enough, it will most likely be another Cameron gets hurt; House is there yada yada yada... It won't tie in with this story (at least I don't think so) but that said there are still a few chapters to go in this one. Thank you so much for reading!_

**WARNING: This chapter WILL contain some sexually suggestive language and scenes. (Not explicit material though.)**

Nearly four weeks had passed and life was slowly returning to normal for House and Cameron (well, if you call a new relationship normal) and both were eagerly awaiting Cameron's return to the hospital that morning. "Do you have your keys?" House called from the bedroom. He and Cameron were taking separate cars to work even though they had been "living together" since she got out of the hospital. They didn't want to attract any more attention to their situation then there already was.

"Yes! They are in my coat." Cameron flipped the cushions on the couch, "but I can't find my shoe!"

House appeared from the bedroom, a goofy smile on his face and a shoe in his hand. "It landed in behind the chair last night."

Blushing, Cameron took it from him and pulled on her coat, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you at work." She quickly left the apartment, leaving House with a smirk on his face. Cameron had jumped him hard after work last night just as he was walking in the door; apparently, she had been bored all day with only soap operas and daytime talk shows to keep her company.

House limped to his bedroom, trying to not think too hard about Cameron and her sexy lingerie and the naughty mood she was in when he had walked in the door the night before. He didn't have time to have another cold shower before work.

They had waited three weeks after Cameron was released before they consummated their relationship and to House; it was the longest three weeks of his life. Having Cameron so close to him every night, in nothing but her pajamas was painful to say the least. Coupled with the fact that she was even more impatient than he was to have sex, the last three weeks were damn near unlivable. Still, House refused to do anything until he was 100 certain her lung and ribs had healed fully.

That first time was unbelievable and the thought of it brought a smile to House's face just at the memory. They had been watching the movie "_Unfaithful"_ and during a particularity steamy sex scene, their eyes met in silent desire. They started necking on the couch like teenagers and that soon turned to the point of no return. They were in the bedroom in two minutes flat (it takes a while for a cripple with a raging erection to make it to the bedroom any quicker) and their clothes were off in 2 minutes and 25 seconds. House had been uncharacteristically gentle and they managed to not hit his leg or her ribs through the entire mind-blowing experience. Ever since that night, it had been a twice daily (sometimes three or four times) occurrence and needless to say, both were feeling pretty good.

Taking one last glance in the mirror, House left to start what he knew was going to be a really intriguing day.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House had expected maybe a few balloons and flowers to mark the return of Cameron in the hospital, but what greeted him when he walked in the doors of his office couldn't be farther from the truth. Big yellow and blue streamers were hung wall-to-wall, there was a large table set up with bowls of potato chips and a huge vanilla frosted cake with "Welcome Back Cameron" written on the front. What caught his attention the most (and irritated him to no end) was the fact that there were at least fifty staff members crowded into the conference room and spilling through the open doors into his office.

He picked Wilson out of the crowd and angrily motioned for him to meet him in the hall. Wilson just rolled his eyes and followed, knowing what was coming.

"What the _HELL_ is this?"

"What does it look like?" Wilson asked playfully.

"Why is half the staff in my office eating junk food and being merry?"

"Why, Dr. House! I don't know what happened; I just shut my eyes for a second and POOF! They all just arrived and had mountains of food with them. There was nothing I could do! I couldn't just kick them out, they were so happy to be there!"

"You could have set off the fire alarm!"

"Stop being an ass, you ASS!" Wilson gave him the meanest stare he could muster, "Everyone likes Cameron and the other ducklings and Cuddy decided it would boost morale to have a welcome back party for her. You should see her; she's having a great time!" Wilson nodded his head toward Cameron on the other side of the glass who was laughing and talking animatedly with Foreman. "Let the poor girl have some fun before you depress her again."

House smirked, "Fine. But why couldn't they have done this down in the clinic? Why in my office?"

"Cuddy said she would give you a week off clinic duty if you didn't ruin the party." Wilson sighed, "I'd say that's pretty lenient of her, considering the fact you didn't even bring a present for Cameron."

"I didn't even know about the party!" House protested, pissed that everyone had kept it a secret from him.

"Yeah I wonder why?" Wilson just laughed and returned to the festivities. House watched a smiling Cameron through the glass for a few more minutes before grudgingly joining the partygoers.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDDMMDMDMDMDMD

"That was so much fun!" Cameron was still bubbling excitedly to House after everyone had left. "I can't believe you guys had a party for me! It was such a great surprise!"

"Yeah, I came up with the idea all by myself." House wiped a smear of icing off her lip with his napkin. "You know, I didn't bring you a present. I thought maybe I'd give it to you tonight." House waggled his eyebrows at her. "I seem to recall that you _really_ like this certain talent of mine and it really wouldn't be appropriate for me to give it to you here, not even a little preview."

Cameron's mouth dropped open in surprise but her eyes instantly darkened, her stomach fluttering. "Really? That's very bad because I don't like to wait."

"Too bad. My mouth is busy at the moment." House shoved another forkful of cake into his mouth and licked his lips suggestively. "You will just have to wait," he looked at his watch, "another four hours."

"You're a bastard."

"That's odd because I seem to remember you calling me god this morning, actually screaming it, so I don't see how I could possibly have switched sides to become a bastard in a few short hours. It's only two o'clock."

Cameron laughed and shook her head, leaving House alone in the office and headed down to the clinic to finish off the day.

_**T.B.C….**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note: **_Well, the story is definitely winding down. It actually is making me sad because I've really enjoyed writing it and receiving all the wonderful reviews from all of you! I can't believe it hit 150 reviews! Wowzers! I will definitely be writing more House fanfics in the future but I believe the time has come for this one to end. I don't want to drag it on! I hope you really enjoy this last chapter and thank you again for the support! Watch for more House fan fiction coming soon from me! (And don't forget to watch the show when it returns in November! We House fans have a responsibility to keep it going!_

**WARNING! A _BAD_ word in this chapter and very suggestive language. You have been warned (and I did "bleep" out the word but you will still get the picture)**

"Oh Cameron! I've got a surprise for you!" House clutched the bag of groceries he picked up from the store on the way home from work and limped into the dining room. Dumping the bag on the table, he sauntered into the bedroom, hoping Cameron was there waiting for him. "I hope you are wearing what I think you're wearing, because that image has been burned into my brain from…." House trailed off when he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched and wiping her eyes furiously with a tissue. His stomach gripped in fear.

"What happened?"

Cameron took a deep breath before looking up at him, her face pale and tear-streaked. "They got him."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House sat beside Cameron on the couch, mindlessly rubbing circles on her back as she struggled to come to grips with what had just transpired only moments ago. The police called and informed her that the man who had assaulted her was spotted walking down the road towards the hospital, a strange bag in his hand. A woman who had seen his sketch on TV recognized him and called 911. The police were there in seconds and arrested him but that wasn't the scariest part of the whole incident. They had discovered he was carrying a loaded semi-automatic weapon and a print-out of Cameron's clinic schedule for the month. If she hadn't have been off work from her injuries, she would have been working until seven in the clinic and he knew it. He was going there to follow out on his promise.

A few minutes and a couple deep breaths later, Cameron stood shakily and motioned to the bag of groceries on the table as if nothing had happened. What's in the bag? My surprise?" She opened the plastic package and smiled weakly, "Why Dr. House! Did you have something in mind?" Cameron held up the three cans of whip cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"Yeah, dessert." House frowned, "But I think maybe we should just leave that till tomorrow. "You look exhausted," he waggled his eyebrows and tried to lighten the mood, "besides, what I had planned will wear you out anyway and I don't want you to fall asleep half-way through."

"I'm fine House. Actually I'm really relieved, now that that hell is over."

"Yeah, the bastard will get what's coming to him in prison. I heard the boys there aren't very nice."

House leaned forward and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair and grazing his tongue along her teeth. She opened her mouth to him and kissed him back passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled back and she hugged him warmly, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you for everything House, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

He smirked, but then softened, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You're welcome." He stepped back and pulled a small bottle of bubble bath out of his coat pocket. "I got you your smelly soaps on the way home. The girl in the store said it was a nice one and that you should give it a try."

Cameron raised her eyebrows, "You mean _you_ actually went into a girly store and bought bubble bath?" A smile formed on her face, "You are getting soft Greg House."

"Hey! Don't say that too loud because the little guy may take that literally."

Cameron laughed aloud, "I didn't mean it like THAT! We both know that your "little guy" isn't really all that little and we'll wake him up. Don't worry."

House didn't trust himself to respond to her suggestion with an innocent reply, "Why don't you take that bath now."

"Will you join me?"

"What, and have Wilson jump out from behind the bathroom door to take a picture of me in a bubble bath with you? That would just be too chillingly intriguing for him to pass up."

Cameron wrinkled her nose, "So what you are saying is that sitting naked in a bath with me makes you think of Wilson? Should I be jealous House?"

"No because I don't think Wilson would want me to do to him what I want to do to you tonight. If I get into that tub with you, I'm not sure if I could be accountable for my actions."

"I'm not made of glass you idiot!" Cameron glared at him, "Would you just chill out and F me!"

House's mouth dropped open in absolute shock; never had he heard those words coming from Cameron's mouth. He loved it. "Meet you in the tub in 5?"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDDMDMDMDMDMDM

Three hours later both Cameron and House lay entwined his bed, completely exhausted and deliciously warm. "That was fun." Cameron smiled up at him, "Let's do that again!"

House groaned theatrically, "My god. You seem to have forgotten that I'm an old man! I could have a heart attack!"

Cameron kissed him, "You have the energy of a spring chicken so don't be ridiculous."

House just smiled and kissed her hair as she laid her head on his bare chest, her breathing slowing in relaxation. "I love you House." She was just falling into oblivion when she felt the warmth flow through her at his whispered words.

"Me too."

**Awwwww………… a cheese filled ending! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
